letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Modeans 2
This article is about the episode. For the location, see MoDean's MoDeans 2 is the third episode of Season 3 of Letterkenny. Synopsis MoDean's Grand Re-Opening gives Wayne the opportunity to confront Jivin' Pete, who's "no longer a good guy". Cold Open The Hicks are gathered on the farmhouse porch. Daryl blows his nose then licks his lips, to the disgust of Wayne and Dan. Dan says that snot is a way the body disposes of waste, and there's no point in expelling it nasally only to take it back orally. The conversation turns to anal sex, which none in the group have performed, but they have heard compared metaphorically to sexual acts with various foods. Plot Summary Katy needs to borrow Wayne's truck to take Kingsley and Shep back to the city, which he is happy to oblige. Gail has asked the Hicks to come early for the opening of MoDean's II to help set up. Daryl says they will need to pick up some kegs from Jivin' Pete, but Wayne is no longer on speaking terms with him, because of his treatment of Katy. Dan acknowledges that "Jivin's not really a goods guy any more," having been hanging out with degens from upcountry. The Skids, having unmasked the clown-costumed assailant to find a girl instead of Devon, interrogate her. After some crossed communications, they eventually determine her name is Gae. She explains the source of her "vexatious streak": her parents have exiled her to live with her aunt in Letterkenny for misbehaving. With Angie no longer in the picture for the Letterkenny Irish, Reilly and Jonesy set about working the team towards getting a W, by winning the mental game. Reilly avers the "easiest way to get inside your opponent's head, boys, is chirping from the bench," but they retort that "talk is for schmelts." They are interrupted by Coach, who introduces a new teammate: Shoresy. Shoresy immediately chirps at Reilly and Jonesy about their mothers, driving them away on the verge of tears. Back at the bar, Gail has a shot with the Hicks to thank them for delivering the kegs. She introduces two new waitresses: Bonnie McMurray and Glen, who has had a makeover and LASIK surgery. She observes that Jivin' Pete has "turned into a bit of a tit," but Wayne admonishes her that "bad gas travels fast in a small town." Daryl remembers incidents involving Jivin' Pete and Alexander. The group discuss whether it would be preferable to have a bit of pee in the mouth or poop up the nose for the rest of your life. There is no consensus. Stewart interrogates Gae about Devon. Roald demands an explanation for her clown costume; Gae replies that clowns are invoking terror all around the continent. She seeks asylum because she hates her parents, she hates the world, and she hates herself. She intends to misbehave so bad in Letterkenny that her parents send her back to the big city, a project the Skids sign on to. Reilly and Jonesy do a practice chirp session in the locker room, but the team is slow to start. They hold out hope that the boys will get the mental W, allowing them to get the scoreboard W. Back at MoDean's II, Wayne is shoveling snow as Jivin' Pete failed to show up with the sidewalk plow. Daryl makes disparaging comments about Jivin' and his friends, which Wayne again criticizes as dishonorable. The conversation turns to whether one would rather have a penis for a nose or vagina for a mouth. Stewart announces the formation of a new collective: Freaks Acting Krazy United (F.A.K.U.). The group dresses in clown costumes and set about on a campaign of mayhem: egging, vandalism, smashing mailboxes. At the game against the Caribou, Reilly and Jonesy get the rest of the players to chirp on the topic of "skate." They improve quickly, and while they lose the game, the activity brings the whole team together. Outside MoDean's II, Jivin' Pete and his degens confront the Hicks. Wayne acknowledges that he made disparaging comments about them, and is embarrassed it got to them via someone else. He then repeats the comments directly to his face: The group have a scrap. Wayne knocks Jivin' Pete down, makes him apologize to Katy, and makes him promise to treat girls better. Afterwards, the group returns to the bar for a drink and to dance. The crowd includes Reilly and Jonesy, Tyson and Joint Boy, and Rosie. Quotes * Dan: You're getting rid of that dust and debris intranasallys and then you just takes it right back in orally. Daryl: Well, youse can both take it anally, that's all I give a care about. * Roald: Dad? Yup, still a homo. But you're the one who named me after the author of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! * Gail: Saddle up to the bar when you're done. I'll show my new Haitian taco. Dan: Well, I don't know if that's foods or not, but if it is, I'm lookin' forward to it. Gail: It's only for Wayne. Dan: Well, then I guess it's not foods. But I'm gonna pencil you in for a chats, Gail, 'cause Haitian tacos, that sounds like we got something there. * Reilly and Jonesy's vocal warmup * Shoresy: Fuck you, Reilly. Fight me, see what happens. Reilly: Yeah, what's gonna happen, Shoresy? Shoresy: Three things, I hit you, you hit the pavement, ambulance hits 60. * Yorkie: Topic is "skate"! Scholtzy. Scholtzy: Fuckin' skate, 2-7. Pussy. Fisky. Fisky: Skate, you fuckin' pylon. Boomtown! Boomtown: Come on, you fuckin' plug, skate! Reilly: All right boys, now add a little English on it. Jonesy: Add a little hot sauce, boys. Reilly: Add a little habanero pepper, ferda. Jonesy:Add a little ghost pepper, ferda! Barts: Come on, 2-7, you fuckin' sea salt sprinkling sally, skate! Yorkie? Yorkie: You think you're Chuck Galchenyuk? Nice microns, you fuckin' hipster dandy. Skate! Scholtzy. Scholtzy: Skate! Pussy! Fisky. Fisky: What's wrong with you, you fuckin' cement boot, no legs, cupcake cocksman? Skate! Boomtown! Boomtown: I hate you like I hate puck bunnies, bitch. Skate! Running gags * Shep and Kingsley have body image issues * Letterkenny needs some sort of bar * Jivin' Pete is not really a good guy any more * "To be fair" * Letterkenny Irish speak in turn * "Not sure that's P.C., bro" * "Oh, Bonnie McMurray" * Wayne's pre-scrap routine Trivia * The quote that hockey is 50% mental, 50% being mental originated with former player and sports reporter Jim McKenny. Basil "Bas" McRae's addition was that he had the latter part down no problem. * The dialogue during Gae's introduction references the 1999 song "Hey Boy Hey Girl" by the Chemical Brothers. Music There are eight songs played in this episode according to Tunefind: * Trade by Bignic * Denny by Indian Wars * Talk to Me by Fwlr & Twistex * Drunky Bot by Drunkformer * When the Angels Make Contact by Matt Mays * It Always Happens This Way by Toulouse * Are You Ready (Xinobi Remix) by Digikid84 * Tell Me by Emalkay Appearances *Wayne *Daryl *Dan *Katy *Kingsley and Shep *Stewart *Roald *Gae *Reilly *Jonesy *Coach *the other Letterkenny Irish *Shoresy *Gail *Bonnie McMurray *Glen *Jivin' Pete, Alastair and the degens *Tyson *Joint Boy *Rosie Locations * Farm * the Skids' basement * Hockey arena * MoDean's II Gallery FarmhouseWinter3x3.jpg|The farm in winter WayneHay3x3.jpg|Hay rolls ShepKatyKingsley3x3.jpg|Back to the city InterrogatingGae3x3.jpg|Confronting the intruder Roald3x3.jpg|Roald defiant Gae.jpg|My name is Gae FUShoresy3x3.jpg|Fuck you, Shoresy Waitresses3x3.jpg ‎ |New waitresses BonnieMcMurray.jpg|Oh, Bonnie McMurray Tyson.jpg|Tyson at the table StewartFAKU3x3.jpg ‎ |Announcing F.A.K.U. JivinPeteSubmits3x3.jpg|Pete's not a good guy Category:Episodes Category:Season 3